A different beginning to how Korra and Mako first met
by g-bee18
Summary: I never got to explore much when I was young as the white lotus took protecting the avatar to a whole new level, so when we were visiting air temple island for the birth of Meelo, I saw my chance and took it to go and explore Republic City.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was coming up and for a second it actually felt warm but then you had the blistering wind reminding me I was in the south pole. I was leaving for republic city today as master Katara third grandchild was born and she wanted me to accompany her, she likes it when I can relax and be a child for once and not training to master all four elements on a daily basis.

I had been learning to master the elements since I was five years old. At the end of the day I can wine and moan about the training but the way I see I can bend all four elements, well three at the moment but I am the Avatar and if I'm honest it's all I've wanted to be. It's allowed me to travel under the watchful eye of the white lotus but they are so easy to get around allowing me to explore.

Katara was calling as it's time to leave, I rushed out and there she was with all these bags with a big grin on her face she was so happy about this trip. It's her youngest son third child and she hoping for him to be an air bender like his two sisters as they have to populate the air nomads somehow I guess.

The boat was huge and to my surprise my mum and dad and my little sister were there to wave me off. This was the only con of being the avatar in training was I didn't get to see my family as much as I would like but they understand and hey they have another kid to look after so it's not like there lonely.

Last time I was on a boat this big was when I visited the old fire lord Zuko before he abdicated and gave the throne to his daughter. He was a lot nicer than I expected with all the hunting aang and then becoming friends etc. He taught me a few fire bending tricks and a bit with the dual swords which was my favourite part of the trip as well as meeting Iroh. Me and Iroh use to go off and explore and somehow end up in trouble just because I did not have a supervisor, I swear the white lotus take this looking after the avatar to a whole new level.

We have arrived at Air Temple Island and it only took us 12 HOURS on a boat and only 6 hours of it was rough sea where I had to help bend the waves to stop the ship from capsizing. To be fair I think it was worth it to see everyone so happy about the news of a healthy baby boy. I'm not too sure of the name Meelo it's cute and he looks like it can pull it off.

I wanted to ask Tenzin about air bending but I thought against it as I didn't want to be the person to break this happiness of everyone. I thought I would go have a look round the island escorted by the air bending girl Jinora and Ikki, Jinora had a lot of knowledge about the place and Ikki had a lot & I mean a lot of questions for me by the time I went to answer she would shoot me another question.

Night had come and everyone is already planning a celebration party on the island tomorrow, I was hoping to visit the city itself but when I mentioned it I got a 45 minute lecture from the white lotus for all the reasons I am not allowed supervised and unsupervised, so I nodded in agreement and gave up… well for now.

I woke up to see a blue dress hanging on the wardrobe with a note from katara, it read to Korra a beautiful dress for a beautiful avatar. I f I am honest dresses are not my favourite things but as it's from Katara and it was for her grandchild party, I didn't put up a fight and just put it on and got on with the day.

All that kept going through my mind was it will take 20 minutes to get to republic city and 20 minutes back I wonder how long I can be gone for and not get noticed? Everyone still has that happiness about them and are just happy talking to people they usually can't stand. Also there are so many people here I think I could be gone for an hour or two and no one would look that much into it.

I saw my chance and went for it I water bended myself an air bubble and ran into the sea. As soon as I touched the ground I spun round to see if I could hear screams or see boats coming towards me in a panic but nothing I had got away with getting here.

I started walking around and soon enough I was a tad bit lost but I was just in a trance about the whole place it so different to the south pole and fire nation as it had all the different culture from all the nations combined… it was amazing.

Then suddenly I had someone tug me and pulled a knife on me. I wasn't scared but a bit shocked this happens here. Then I was pushed against the wall and I was thinking to myself and was not paying attention to the person pinning me to the wall with a knife to my gut. "what did you say" is probably the not the best thing for me to say as he just banged my head against the wall with him telling me to give him all my money.

Then someone grabbed the guy off me and threatened him with his fire bending if he did not disappear then and there, surely enough he did. "I didn't need your help" not my proudest moment I must admit but I am a bit stubborn and don't like to be helped being the avatar and that I am meant to be helping people. "it looked different from where I was standing" acknowledging my arrogance I apologized and said I am not use to receiving help. He smiled and asked for my name, I was unsure to give my real name and said Katie, examining him he was very attractive and looked a tad bit older than me.


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't look like you're from Republic city, I can tell from how you handled yourself with that thug" I wanted to freeze him in that moment, how dare he talk to me like I am a damsel in distress. Then it hit me I can't be the avatar as Katara always warned me of telling people who I was when we traveled in case something bad happened to me, she was a bit of a worrier but I could see her point. Being the avatar in training and not the avatar master of all element and in touch with my spiritual side.

I shrugged his stupid comment off "correct I am just visiting a friends family and thought I go explore the city while I'm here, if that's OK with you?!…. Errr sorry I didn't get your name?" he smirked at me as If I was amusing "my name's Mako I have lived in Republic City all my life and I would be happy to show you around as it's your first time?" I wasn't expecting that as I thought he couldn't stand me as I didn't really give the best first impression. I was very skeptical as I has just met him less than five minutes ago and he's offering to show me round the city, I wasn't buying it. "I'm sorry but you have just met me and you want to show ne round they city because it is my first time? That's very nice of you but can I ask is that the only reason?"

He chuckled "Look I was once new to this place and I know it can be quite dangerous if you don't know where you're going and after what just happened I rather show you around and keep you out of harm's way and get you back to your friends place safe and sound" He looked so genuine when saying this as if he looks after someone already, I was quite taken back by it. "oh ok, when you put it like that I would very much like you to show me around that's if I am not holding you up from anything? I understand people having a go and losing their temper when you haven't done as told" he smiled at me as if knew what that was like and then he frowned and looked so sad with his arm clutching his red scarf. " I'm sorry I can see that's what would happen to you by your face if you show me around, it's ok I can make my way back from here" I had no idea how to get back but I didn't want to pressure him. "wait, it's not that honestly, you reminded me of how I am with my little brother who is never doing what he's told".

I was a bit confused and without thinking I said "don't your mum and dad do the lecturing and yelling at you and your bro if you guys misbehave" He looked at me with his sad ember eyes and said "No they died nearly five years ago this is why I know Republic City so well as I live on the streets of it along with my little brother" For the first time I was utterly speechless oh I could manage was "I am so sorry for your loss" he cracked a small smile at me and said "it's ok, I have just had to move on in life and bring up my little bro and keep him safe. Anyway let me take you to this street festival going on today, you'll love it.

He took my hand and said "it can get busy so hopefully we won't get separated this way". He kept asking me question after question " Are you form the northern or southern water tribe? South Are you a bender? Yes I am one of the best water benders in the southern water tribe". He stopped and looked at me "why didn't you waterbend that thug off you?" dam it why do I have to show off "In all honesty I didn't know this type of staff happens here and was a bit shocked when it did so my reactions were not as quick as they should have been. I am one of the best waterbenders though I was taught by the best Master Katara"

He did look shocked he must know who she is "Wife of the Aang the last avatar?" "yes she has been training me since I was five years old in this compound they have in the middle of nowhere in the Southpole" Again he didn't know what to think of it "what about your family? and why from such a young age? Isn't she meant to be training the new avatar?" I had to think quick and I wanted to tell him the truth but instead I said "My family are in the South Pole but I see them a few times a year and the white lotus were looking for the avatar and water benders who could possibly be in the army when there older and I was chosen. The avatar is also at the compound but I am not allowed to talk about it" phew I did not realise I could be a good liar on the spot and now I just hoped he believed it.

"His face saddened "Did you get a choice of going to the compound or were you told you had due to your ability? I couldn't work out why he was sad about this "Well yes I didn't really have a choice in the matter, I was chosen and it's not something you're allowed to turn down. I suppose not seeing my family as much as I like but I have a little sister who keeps them busy and I can't go turn my back on my responsibilities as I have people counting on me to master it" Oh no did I just let slip I was the avatar? He stared at me and with a sad smile he said "Your very brave and I am sure you will be an amazing in the army" I smiled with glee as I rarely get praise and I do really appreciate it when I do. "Thank you that means a lot to me" he really was a good person who had taken on a lot of responsibility on at such a young age. "look at this way at least you get let off protecting the world and keeping the balance" I looked at him with confusion " You protect the Southern Watertribe if needed but the avatar has to protect the whole world . Also they have to live up to Aang who mastered all element and the Avatar state by the time he was thirteen and put an end to the one hundred year war, the new avatar had a lot to live up to" I know he was saying this to cheer me up but why couldn't he of stopped talking after saying I will be a great bender? But know I have it easy, the avatar is the person who has a lot of pressure to be keep peace and balance of the world. "well when you put it that way I do have it easy" I said smiling but thinking you have no idea the many hours training I have done and the lectures I have had to sit through with the white lotus saying how I could of done this better being the Avatar etc etc.

We arrived at the street festival and it was beautiful! There were lanterns everywhere and people dancing and had lots of food stalls about, it was a lot to take in. He looked at me anxiously and asked what I thought "it's amazing" is all I could manage in that second "I don't mean to be rude but what are they celebrating?" He looked at me with a big smile and said "We are celebrating the new chief of police Lin Beifong" Beifonf, Beifong "You mean Toph daughter?" He chuckled at me again "yes, I am very happy about this as this could mean her cutting down the crime in the city and making it safer for me and my brother" I felt a pain in me, crime is happening in this city and the avatar is nowhere to be seen I did feel like a big let-down in that moment. He could tell by my face I was not happy about it "Its ok Katie there is nothing you can do, for one your child I'm guessing 12 years old? And secondly you're learning to be a master to protect the southern water tribe you don't have to worry about us" Wow that was a spot on guess and again I know he is trying to cheer me up but I AM THE AVATAR it is my responsibility!

He squeezed my hand so I would look at him "You were bang on about my age I am 12 and you must be 13 or 14 years old?" he laughed and said "Yeah I am 13 and my brother is 11 nearly 12 but on a lighter subject would you like to dance? I had never been so scared me dancing for one I have never danced and two it was with a boy I had just met earlier that day. "sure but I better warn you now I have never danced in my life" he gave me a big smile and took my hand and led me to where everyone else is dancing. He put my right hand on his shoulder and the other stayed in his hand while he put his right hand at my side and we were off. It was quite upbeat the music and he was twirling me round with us smiling and laughing. We were doing this for 10 minutes or so and the music got slower and so we slowed as well. "thank you for showing me round today I have really enjoyed it and enjoyed meeting you as well Mako" I felt so corny that the words came out of my mouth but I smiled as he blushed quite a lot and said "Me too Katie, You really are an amazing person" We had stopped dancing and we just holding each other looking into one another's eyes and he started to lean in. I had no idea what to do now, do I lean in as well do I wait for him to come in all the way but then he had come about 90% of the way and decided to go the other 10 and then it happened our lips touching for the first time. It was blissful, amazing the best feeling in the world and then there was a huge bang not too far from us and Mako had pulled away his eyes apart as if something terrible has happened.

He looked at me intently to see if I was still there "Mako what is the matter?" he grabbed my hand and started pulling me to where the bang had come from "I need to see what that was, I think my brother is in this part of the city I just need to check he's ok" I could see the worry and the pain in his face from the thought of something happening to his brother, we turned a corner and Mako turned into a ghost almost. There was this car that looked like it had crashed into a few boxes and by the looks of it the owners all standing out confronting these kids about the same age as me some a bit younger and some a bit older. "Mako, who are they? Do you know them?" He said in almost a whisper "They are the triple threat triad they run the crime around these parts and by the looks of it they are about to put the kids over there in their place to make sure they don't forget it including my brother Bo" he looked physically hurt saying his brother name "Hey, I can help and go put them in their place instead!" in horror he grabbed me "Katie you need to run and get out of here I don't want you involved in this" "But what about you?" he sighed "Katie, I need to help my brother but you can get out of this now! Please Katie I don't want to see you get hurt" I can see his point "Ok Mako but please be careful" he sighed with relief and assured me he will with that I pulled him towards me and stole one last kiss and went.

I stepped round the corner for 10 seconds before turning back and I can see Mako was in much danger as the others. I had to act quick do I just waterbend or let everyone know I am the avatar, then I saw all the water and from a fountain and the fires from all the food cooking… I had an idea!

I started to bend all the water on to the fires to create steam and bended it around those Triple Threat as they like to call themselves. I managed to bend it as a wall so they could not get out of the steam and the kids could run away. Mako took charge and told the kids to run including himself, he did not realise it was me doing it as soon as they were clear I let the steam go, a little mistake on my part as they saw me and put two and two together. Next thing I know I am dodging water, fire and earth blasts at me but it wasn't all that hard in my part as I have been training for stuff like this most of my life.

"come on little lady you think you can show us up with a bit of steam give us your best shot" Well as they asked and everyone had disappeared since these triple threats turned up I earth bended the ground and made their feet stuck, then I bended some water up to their waste and the looks on the three guys faces was priceless. The fire bender was fuming as he though his guy earth bended them into the ground by accident, what a numskull. He created lighting and aimed it at me, I have only redirect lighting one other time and it was not my greatest moment. I stood there and prepared myself, I put my hand out and the lighting hit my fingers and I felt it go through me and I put my other hand up in the air where the lighting exited.

Furthermore there were blimps above us sirens going and all these guys appearing in uniform, this must be Republic City police department. They surrounded us and metal bended the Triple Threats and put them in the vans, they were yelling things at me in the process "you better run water girl as you are at the top of my list once I get out" "you're going to pay big time for this" I didn't help the situation by saying "next time you try and mess with someone I will put you in the hospital and not the police station" That really whined them up. Then I felt a met band around my wrist and was yanked by a women officer staring at me intently and not looking very happy. "You must be Avatar Korra who everyone has been worried about on Air Temple Island " I sunk into myself as I can only imagine what lecture they will give me today and especially when everyone was so happy when I sneaked off I forgot how fast today has gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Mako's Pov with the Triple threat:

She kissed me this time and then she was gone. I didn't have time to think about Katie at the moment as Bolin was in trouble. I created a fire ball and blasted it towards the Triple Threats and yelled to leave them alone, I managed to get in front of my brother so if they would have to go through me to get to him. Then there was all this fog coming towards us and it covered the triple threats as it was so thick I just yelled to everyone to run and they did. I grabbed my brothers hand and just pulled him as I was running so fast to get out of their reach. We got back to our place, an abandoned warehouse we shared with other orphans. I was standing there for a second not letting go of Bo and just getting my breath back.

Bo looked at me and kept asking if I was ok and I snapped "what do you think you were doing in that part of the city you know the Triple Threats hang out there regularly, honestly Bo can I ever leave you for one minute?!" I could hear Bo about to cry and thought of what Katie said about her always getting yelled at and the lectures she has for running off. How could I be mad at him when If Katie never went off I never would of met her and she was the best thing that's happened in a long time, plus she was my first kiss.

I looked at Bo and he was so upset that I yelled at him and started blubbering "I didn't mean to get in trouble we were just playing and the car came out of nowhere and missed Johnno by an inch from where they swerved" He was such a good kid and never meant to get into trouble he has just always been in the wrong place at the wrong time. "It's ok Bo I'm sorry for losing my cool I was just worried about you that's all and by the sounds of it, it was their fault but had to blame it on you guys being the most vulnerable targets"

Bo cheered up and looked at me with a smile "how was your day Mako I haven't seen you around? Have you been enjoying the street festivals?" I have never hidden anything from Bo and wasn't going to start now "I met a girl" Bo eyebrows raised and was now staring at me intently "No way, tell me everything about her!" I chuckled "Well she was a water bender girl and I saved her from some thug trying to mug her" Bo was getting so excited "what you saved her, was it love at first sight? Are you going to see her again? How old is she? What does she look like?" Whoa whoa Bo obe at a time.

"She was beautiful she had long brown hair some of it up in one ponytail to keep it out of her eyes which were deep blue and she was a bit smaller than me and she is 12 years old" I took her to the street festival where we danced and kissed" Bolin was jumping up and down "so when did you say goodbye and when are you going to see each other again? I saddened in this moment as I just realised I never found out where she was staying and how long she was here for and we didn't really say goodbye, well she did kiss me which I was very happy about. "I don't know if I will ever see her again Bo, she was only visiting from the southern water tribe and she was with me when I saw the Triple Threat so I told her to run and not come back" Bo looked at me trying to think of something positive to say, he has always looked at the bright side and I've always looked at the negative it's one of the things I admire about him. "it's ok Bo I did have a good day and at the end of the day I met her and she gave me hope for the future for us" He smiled at me knowing I said something positive for once but how can I be negative about her she was amazing, she was blunt, kind not to mention beautiful. I might never see her again but I will never forget her that is for sure.

Back to Korra:

Lin Beifong personally escorted me back to Air temple Island , she was not happy with me one bit. She had Tenzin and Katara constantly in touch with her for an update on me as they notice about lunchtime I was missing and it was getting to about six by the time I got to Air Temple Island with them all there staring at me with disappointment. I do feel bad for them worrying but I don't regret it as I would never of met Mako if I didn't sneak off. As soon as I stepped on the dock Lin let the metal band around my wrist go and said in an authority tone that she found me fighting the triple threats and all their faces went white as if they all had misheard what Lin just said.

Tenzin spoke what do you mean she was fighting the triple threats? How did you end up doing that? "I" because she goes looking for trouble" a member of the white lotus said "she has always been like it" Katara cleared her throat and everyone looked at her "Korra my dear, I have been worried about you and I understand why you went to the city but the gangs there are one of the main reason we didn't want you to visit there. Can you please tell me what happened while you were over there" I adored Katara She always spoke to me as we were on the same level and never talked down to me

"I am sorry for worrying all of you but I thought I could quickly pop over and then pop back but I ended up getting lost and found myself at a street festival in Lin Beifong honour. That's when I heard this huge bang not too far from me and when I went to check It out they were threating these kids around my age and they looked like orphans threating them with bending. Being the avatar I couldn't walk away and leave them to the triple threats mercy, I have a duty especially when the majority of the orphans can't bend and those thugs can! In my defence I was smart about I bended water and fire to make steam and bended it around them giving the orphans a chance to get away but by that time they spotted me and worked out I was the one who cost them hurting the orphans. As everyone had scrammed by that point due to who they were I used my bending to keep them where they were but the fire thug blasted lightning at me which I managed to redirect into the air. By that time the police had arrived and I haven't left Lin Beifong sight not by choice I would like to add."

They all stood there looking at me and taking my story in, I thought to miss the Mako bit out not because I was ashamed but the thought of the lecture I would get was too much to bare. Katara spoke again "I f I am honest Korra I am a bit disappointed you ran off but after taking in your versions of events I don't widh to think what would of happened to those children if you weren't there and redirecting lighting, Oh I am so proud of you Korra" The others were looking at Katara in shock xpecting her to tear me a new one but no one would dare to speak against Katara and all just nodded in agreement. I was told to go to my room and that we would be leaving in the morning back to the South Pole. That night I could not get Mako off my mind as I can't sneak off and find him as I have no idea where to look and I am now been watched like a hawk and have the white lotus outside my door and my window! All I could do was dream and maybe just maybe meet him again one day in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

I left my room at 8am that morning, I hadn't slept a wink but I knew if I left any earlier I would just be followed round by the white lotus, at least this way Katara will be up by now and I can have one person on my side over breakfast. I walked down in silence to the dining room with the white lotus right behind whispering to each and sure enough I could hear everyone else talking in the dining room but as soon as I stepped in the everyone had went silent. Didn't take a genius to work out what they were all talking about, so thought I should break the ice. "Good morning everyone and what a beautiful one it is. Tenzin and Pema I would like to thank you for your hospitality and congratulation on your baby boy" Everyone was speechless which is what I was going for but then Tenzin spoke "It was a pleasure to finally meet you Korra and I look forward to training you air bending once you master earth and fire" Katara smiled at this and thanked them for having us as well and that we have to leave now due to the long 12 hour journey a head of us.

The whole 12 hours travelling all I kept thinking about was Mako and what he's doing and if him and his brother are ok. I know he told me but I can't think for the life of me what his brother's name was? I'm sure it was Moe or something along the lines of that but I was far too busy thinking about him to take anything else in. Once we arrived back at the South Pole I was told I am to go stay with my family for a week maybe two, this was weird and unnerving as I've been training at the compound since I was five and not once in those occasions I was granted to spend more than 3 days with my family. I arrived home with everyone waiting for me with huge grins on their faces, had a big family hug, I was so happy to be with my family as it makes me realise how much they mean to me and how much I do miss them while training at the compound.

Me and my little sister Katie did not have this strong sister bond as we were complete opposites but we did always get on and she admired me for being the avatar and I admired her for being this big girly girl and appreciating the little things in life. "How was Republic City? I have heard it so modern and technology is a big thing over there" She really wanted to come with us to Republic City being a non-bender she really wanted to see the technology up and coming like the Sato Mobile something powered by an engine of some sort "It was amazing Katie words just can't describe it however I ended up getting in trouble for sneaking off" she giggled at this " your always getting into trouble for sneaking off, I am shocked they don't have you chained to one of the white lotus at all times". I am more known for getting in trouble with the white lotus than I am being the avatar "It wasn't my fault I just wanted to go see the city and ended up fighting one of the crime gangs who were trying to start up trouble" I didn't want to go into too much detail as she didn't need to know about orphans in the city as she is 8 years old and I've decided Mako will be my little secret.

Next couple of days were great just been spending it with mum, dad and Katie, we went penguin sledding, fishing cooking my favorite meals, it was perfect. On the fourth evening me and Katie steeped in doors and we had a visitor from the northern water tribe by the looks of things. Mum and dad were having a heated discussion, well were they froze the second we stepped in. My mum stepped towards us and asked how our day was but I could see she was putting something off. "you're going to have to tell her at some point and it would be better if they meet now rather than their wedding day" the visitor said in a very smug tone "what do you mean meet them now? Meet who now and who's wedding?" I hate it when people are talking in riddles trying to be smart and they just don't say what they mean "that's enough Tyrone I was going to tell her tomorrow but as you so kindly brought the subject now" "Just tell me what's going on!" I was getting annoyed now, as everyone knows this big secret apart from me, "Korra, When you were born we had an agreement with the chief of the northern water tribe that if we had a daughter she would marry the chiefs son Tye as a way to bring the North and South Closer" he did not just say what I think he did "you pawned me off when I was a baby, you had sealed my fate before I could talk, what type of mum and dad do that to their daughter!" words could not describe my anger "Look Korra this is before we knew you were the avatar" "Well excuse me I thought you did it as you knew I was the avatar, well that makes all the difference" I was panting like an animal at this point I am surprised I was not foaming at the mouth "Korra dear, we honestly thought this would be good at the time but as soon as you were born we regretted it but we can't get out of it as it's a binding contract between the south and north" my mum looked like she was going to cry "Is there not anything I can do to get out of it" I didn't have much hope of this but I had to ask. "Well they can decide to break the contract but this will bring dishonor to the whole of the South Pole and your family will be banished from the tribe and exiled to live out in the middle of the pole and never to return" Tyrone had a Cheshire cat smile on enjoying every word he had just said, I wanted to freeze him and chuck him in the ocean at this point.

"Well by the looks of things I don't really have a choice. Please excuse me too my room as I have a lot to take in and what my future hold" Mum and dad just nodded at me and my Katie hadn't moved she was not one for confrontation, luckily we had separate rooms so I can just have time to myself. Once concealed in my room I just burst into tears, how could they do this to me and this the reason I got to see my family for a week was to find out I am engaged to someone I have never met and don't want to meet for that matter. I know it's silly but this meant I could never be with Mako and I know the chance of ever seeing him again was slim but this has sealed it completely. I just wanted to get away so I jumped out my bedroom window and just ran into the darkness of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know how long I had been running for but it was so dark and so much open space, I didn't want to risk stopping and being caught. Thinking that I would have to go back at some point as I do have to master all elements and if I don't marry this idiot it will bring the biggest dishonor to my family and the South, not to mention the exile. I finally stopped being out of breath and now all I could feel was the freezing cold of the night, the temperature always drops at night. I had no plan after running I just wanted to be by myself and try get my head round all this and what my future holds.

The wind is picking up and its starting to snow, it not heavy but it looks like it going to be. Should I go home or I can build myself a shelter being a water bender surrounded by ice and snow. 20 seconds later I had built myself an Igloo, I always find them harder to bend with all the curved edges. I just sat in my shelter running these events through my head again and again, when do they expect me to marry this idiot I wonder, I don't even know his name but I quite liking idiot.

My thoughts were distracted by this yelping I could hear not to far from me, it's probably wolves stalking there prey. They always hunt in packs and mostly at night, poor animal it won't have a chance as the pack are very organised. I know this from when I went on a camping trip with my dad and we saw them take down a polar bear dog, It put up a good fight but it had already been injured and they took advantage of this. Again I could hear this yelping and then and then I decided to give this animal a second chance as my fate may be sealed but this animals fate still has a chance. I ran out my igloo and towards the noise, the snow was getting heavier and the wind was sharper but then I saw it they had circled there prey and it was a polar beard dog but smaller, it must of been a pup but where was it's mum? This had me slightly worried as they are the most fierce animal in the South Pole but I had promised myself I would save it.

I started water bending water ice spikes and at full throttle chucked them towards the wolves they were not expecting this and were not happy I was getting in between them to killing and eating there prey. I wasn't afraid as dogs like to act tough but I scared them by freezing there paws and and few hits with a water whip and they run away with their tail between their legs. I was very proud of myself watching them run away but then I had this thud and I was on the ground with this polar dog pup on top of me. I had never been this close to a polar bear dog and there's a reason being a fierce animal and will kill and eat anything. I just froze staring into its eyes as I had no idea what to do my arms were trapped between it legs and even though its a pup it's still quite big but it means I cant bend my way out of this. Then it licked me to my surprise, is it tasting me but it just kept licking and then got off me and just sniffed me. I decided to get up as maybe it's just thanking me and won't eat me as a thank you.

I couldn't help but smile as it was acting like a defenseless pup for something that will grow up to be a fierce animal. "its been a pleasure saving you and thanks for not eating me but I need build a new shelter as this is turning into a snow storm, bye I guess" I don't know why I was talking to a animal but it felt right to say good bye. However it did not agree and followed me, what am I meant to do its looking to me as if I was it's mother. I decided to bend a igloo bigger enough for both of us as I cant see my hand in front of me let alone find my original igloo. I sat down and the polar bear dog came sat next to me and put its head on my lap, I was very touched and studying it I could see it was a girl. I decided to give my new friend a name, "Lani" but she did not look impress, "Cara?" nope well she is fussy. how about Naga and it looked like she was smiling with her tongue out of her mouth. "Naga it is". "Maybe if you eat me this means I won't have to marry this idiot and the avatar line will continue" Naga just looked at me as if I was crazy, I must not be far off talking to a polar bear dog and letting it sleep next to me. I decided I will go back to my parents tomorrow morning and come to terms with my fate that's if Naga doesn't get hungry at some point, its going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't for the life of me fall asleep that night, I don't know if it was because I was still fuming from my arranged marriage which was arranged before I was born. Or if I had this killer animals head well Naga's head on my lap not knowing if it was friendly or just waiting for me to have my guard down and strike. She really was a beautiful animal with her pure white smooth fur and strong muscles and this endearing face. It makes me want to trust her and look after her as if she was a defenceless pup that couldn't survive without me. Saying that I did save her last night and she followed me and lay next to me as if I was her only friend in the world.

I wonder what happened to her mum, it not unknown for polar bear dog pups to be abandoned as there solitary animals. The question is what do I do with Naga as I can't bring her back to the tribe she will be killed on sight. Maybe she won't want to stay with me and only did it because of predators at night and she can now go off and learn to fend for herself. I didn't like that thought, I hoped she stayed with me last night because she saw me a friend. Naga started to stir and woke up with a small howl, she stood up quickly and checked her surroundings to look for danger I think. As her eyes stopped at mine, I could only imagine what must be going through her mind but she then sat down with her tongue hanging out and it looked like she was happy I was still here.

Her head moved closer to mine and instantly I backed away with my back against a side of the igloo. She stopped at this and looked amused and she then lied down with her head between her paws as if she was submissive towards me. How can be I so scared of Naga when all she has been is nice, if she wanted to eat me she would of by now with all the chances she's had. I decided then and there I can trust this animal with my life as she trusted me with hers, I put my hand out and stoked her head "Hi Naga, you are a beautiful polar bear dog if I do say so myself" she liked this with her tongue still hanging out of her mouth and pushing her head against my hand ever so lightly asking me not to stop. I water bended the igloo back to snow on the ground as the sun shined bright on this day as if it was a fresh start.

I looked at Naga to see if she would leave now she had the light and all this open space, she could go where ever she pleased. She didn't move an inch, she stood by me looking at me, waiting for me to make a decision. I thought I would try something and started walking towards the tribe and without asking she followed me. I really wanted to take her back with me but I know that no one will let me keep her and just keep reminding me of what she is and what she is capable of. I had to come up with something as I didn't want to leave her as much as she didn't want to leave me. In that moment my belly started grumbling, I didn't have any dinner last night and I was not going to give a good argument about Naga on an empty stomach, so I thought I should go fishing first and then go back to the tribe. This also means I get more time to think of a plan to keep Naga as she was still following me. We found a break in the ice where a river had formed, the next bit is easy as I water bender the water up and every time I saw a fish I water bended it into a pile on the ice, only problem is Naga kept eating them. She has to learn to wait, as she went to eat another fish "Naga wait!" she stopped in her tracks and looked at me with puppy dog eyes as if I had really hurt her. "Naga come" I said gesturing my hands on my chest and she looked at me trying to figure out what I was asking. Few moments later she took one step towards me "Good girl Naga bit further" again gesturing my hands on my chest and sure enough she did. "what a clever girl you are" it gave me an idea if I can train her on a few things maybe they will see that she is not a fierce animal and I can keep her.

It's a long shot but I will have to try. First things first I got a few more fish told Naga to wait which she did. Then I cooked two fish for me with a quick bit of fire bending which Naga looked a bit frighten off but I calmed her down in a soothing voice saying everything is ok. She seemed ok after this especially as I let her have a huge pile of fish as a reward for waiting and that it was her breakfast. After eating I tried to train her a few more tricks she had wait and come perfectly but sit and down were a lot trickier. "Naga Sit!" I said for the tenth time with my back straight and my hand pointing to the ground. She just tilted her head at me looking a bit confused. We were there all morning but she did get it by lunch time and with a lot more fish in our belly's mainly hers, I thought it was time to face my parents.

I wonder if they were out looking for me or when they realised when I was gone? I want to think they wouldn't of noticed but with the argument we had, one of them must of went to check on me. The closer we got to the village the more nervous I got about Naga and there reaction to her. We were about 500 yards away and that's when I heard "she's over there" "I can see her" "what in earth is that?" "It can't be" "No that's a POLAR BEAR DOG" It was getting manic and they were still 200 yards away from me. Naga looked on edge with all these people yelling and running towards us, I just kept telling her everything is alright while stroking her shoulder. At the front of the pack was my dad and they were now only a few metres from us. " Korra, step towards me and we'll take care of it" It!, how dare he call her an it! "Dad its fine she won't hurt me, I've been with her all night and all day today" He looked shocked and angry "All night?! What were you thinking it's a natural born killer! Now come towards me" If he keeps stop calling her it I am going to lose it! "If I come she comes as well, believe it or not we have bonded and she is not a killer animal as you describe her, she is Naga and she is my friend!" Naga looked on edge with all these people confronting us "It's ok Naga I said stroking her shoulder, I won't let anyone hurt you ok"

"You have given it a name?!" That's it "SHE IS NOT AN IT, she is called Naga and if you don't want her here in the tribe, well then I am not coming back to the tribe" I said as a matter of fact. He looked at me defeated "Korra I am sorry about the arranged marriage and there is nothing I can do to make up for that but please don't put yourself in danger with it err Naga because of my mistake" That's why he thought I was doing this? As payback? I can see he meant that and it gave me an idea "Look dad I didn't bring Naga back as payback for the arranged marriage, honest. But I can't let you guys hurt her she follows me wherever I go and I like that she does that. I finally have a friend with all this avatar stuff. I will make you a deal I will go through with the arranged marriage and not say a bad thing about it but in return I don't want to meet him until the wedding and also I get to keep Naga she will be my responsibility and you have my word she will not hurt a human. I would say she won't hurt anything but she is a carnivore and she does love her fish. Do we have a deal?"


	7. Chapter 7

My dad didn't flinch at my speech he was just looking at me dead in the eye thinking about what I said. Everyone around him were silent wondering what he would say, they didn't look overly keen on Naga but me WILLINGLY going ahead with the arranged marriage is too good of an offer to pass up.. well I hope it is. "Have you really thought about this Korra? This animal will be your responsibility and if I say yes and I mean IF you have to promise me you will go ahead with this marriage no excuse and no complaining EVER?" The way he said it made me doubt myself about this but if it means I get to keep Naga then I can make this one promise. The way I see it is that I will be a full grown avatar and would have mastered all the elements and the avatar state, so I will be far too busy travelling the world than to be a wife to this man. Come to think about I feel sorry for him as he does not have a choice in this marriage. "Yes I am 100% sure about this and remember I don't want to meet him until the day of the wedding and the legal age to marry is 18 in the southern water tribe I believe?"

Again my dad didn't give anything away and by this time my mum and the guy from the northern water tribe had turned up wondering what's going on. "Korra my dear I have been worried sick about you, are you ok? And can you please explain what you're doing with a polar bear pup" I went to speak and explain but my dad cut in "She has made a deal with us my darling, Korra will marry Tye the day after her 18th birthday and she will do it without any excuses and with no complaining but in return she….. can keep her polar bear dog Naga" He agreed and his name is Tye? I was as shocked as everyone else but I could not hide my excitement "Yes Naga, you can stay with me" I said hugging her and she howled in excitement. I couldn't help but laugh and smile I got to keep my friend but the man from the northern water tribe didn't look impressed I got the feeling he would be happy if I was miserable about this like yesterday. My mum came running up to me and hugged as she whispered in my ear "Korra my dear I don't want you to do this because of what would happen if you didn't, I love you ever so much and just want to make sure that you are doing this for you and not us" My mum has always been a sweet caring woman "Look mum I am doing this to keep Naga and if that means marrying Tye then so be it" I smiled at my mum hoping she would be ok with my decision "If that's what you want my dear then you won't hear another peep out of me but I am very intrigued to meet Naga, is she friendly?"

I took my mum's hand and pulled it towards Naga shoulder "She is ever so friendly mum, I saved her from a pack of wolves and she slept with me all night with her head on my lap." My mum's face was a picture she just couldn't believe what happened, as we have all be taught to fear them and that they are born killers, well Naga obviously didn't get the memo. She stroked Naga and her face lit up with joy "She's beautiful Korra, aren't you ever so lucky to have made a bond with Naga in such a short time" We started walking back to the tribe with me, mum, dad and Naga at the back, even my dad liked Naga but tried his hardest not to. She was just too loveable as she was being a playful pup. Katie was scared of Naga at first but then decided she wanted her own polar bear dog, it was official she was a hit with the whole tribe and everyone adored her but Naga still followed me wherever I went.

The next morning Tyrone left for the north pole to deliver the new of me agreeing to marrying Tye and that I won't meet him until the wedding day. I got ready to leave for the compound but this time I had Naga with me and I could not imagine my life without her now, as I have never had someone so loyal to me and be there for me no matter what. I was ready to take on the world with Naga by my side but first things first I have to pass my earth bending, fire bending tests as well as learn air bending. Bring it on I say as I am the avatar and they have to deal with it!


	8. Chapter 8

I can't believe it's been a year that I've had Naga and she is still not fully grown yet however she is my best friend who has not left my side since that night. I have passed my earth bending test with flying colour's and now just have fire and air to go, even though the white lotus wish I would focus on the spiritual side of being the avatar. I don't know why I can't connect to spirit world as everyone said it came to Aang so easily he was Mr spiritual. I'm sure I will get it at some point maybe at the same time I can air bend which will hopefully be soon. I was more looking forward to tomorrow as Iroh is coming to visit for a few days and it has been years since we saw each other and I have so much to tell him.

The next morning there was this huge noise it was a horn of the fire nation fleet, they have arrived. I jumped out of my bed and grabbed my coat ready to meet Iroh, I wasn't sure if Zuko would be with them as I have heard he is travelling the world and his mum is doing her royal duties in the fire nation. We were all standing there in a line me, Katara and the white lotus at the entrance of the compound. There were about ten fire nation guards, who looked army and a few generals and a few men and women near Iroh who looked like his baby sitters if I'm honest. They all bowed to us as a sign of respect and we all bowed back in return all very official and by the book. "Good to see you again Katara and this must be avatar Korra?" He looked me up and down judging me on my appearance "Yes I am the avatar and I didn't get your name?" he huffed at this "Oh Korra he is General Yin and he's been the general for the fire nation for fifteen years I believe" He smiled very proudly at this "You do have a fantastic memory Katara and also you are the best water bender there has ever been" Katara laughed at this "That is very sweet of you Yin but I am 81 years old and I must say Korra is as good as me as I was in my prime" She said proudly putting her hand on my shoulder.

General Yin just nodded his head in agreement not wanting to argue with Katara. "Hey Korra, long time no see" Iroh looked happy to be here and its his first trip to the South Pole. "Hi Iroh yeah I know it has literally been years! you have grown up a lot since I saw you" He had shot up in height for a 16 year old and he was a lot more toned than before. "I've been training in the fire nation army for four years now, I am hoping to be a general one day" I couldn't of been prouder of him, he has always taken his responsibilities very seriously and I can imagine him reaching his goal not because of his family status but because of his morals and that he was a great fire bender as I remember. I can only imagine of how much he has improved. "That's awesome Iroh, you will be the best general the fire nation will ever have!" I smiled at Iroh and also looked a General Yin who just shot me a dirty look. "Korra why don't you show Iroh round the compound?" Katara said this as more of a statement than a question, I'm guessing she didn't want me and general Yin to be near each other for much longer. "Thats a great idea Katara, come om Iroh you need to meet my best friend" I grabbed Iroh's hand and dragged him towards the stables, I opened the door and Naga was lying down with her head propped up with the sight of me and a new person she hasn't met. "Korra, what type of animal is that?" Iroh looked more intrigued to see Naga, where most new people are cowering until I explain she is not viscous. "She's my best friend Naga and she is a polar bear dog just over a year old" I said proudly stroking Naga head "Thats amazing Korra was it easy to tame her as I have heard polar bear dogs are born killers and are to be feared by everything including benders" He likes to ask a lot of questions but I suppose its the only way you find out "I met her during a snow storm and I saved her from a pack of wolves, we have been inseparable ever since" He really was fascinated by the whole thing.

"So Korra, I have heard your betrothed to Tye the son of the chief from the North Pole, I didn't think that you would of been ok an arranged marriage" I try to forget I am betrothed to Tye as the more I think about it the more real it becomes "Yeah I am unfortunately. The worst thing about it was the chiefs lapdog told me the news and he was just so smug about it" Iroh looked sad for me and then chuckled "lapdog? Who is this lapdog and why is he one?" Again with the questions "He is the chiefs assistant/adviser he's called Tyrone and basically if the chief said jump he would say how high" Iroh let out a small smile "You shouldn't let this get you down as remember you have a few years left to figure a way out" I want to agree with him but I know there is no way out "Your wrong Iroh my fate is sealed, I made a deal with my dad that if he let me keep Naga I would marry Tye without complaining and with no excuses" Iroh was looking at me a bit shockec I would agree to that deal "Korra, I hope you don't find me rude asking this but have you ever had a boy friend?" My bottom lip just dropped in shock, yeah I do find it rude and no I have never had a boyfriend but I did have a first kiss? "It's ok Iroh, honestly I have not had a boyfriend but I have kissed a boy when I was in republic city" Iroh's eyebrows raised at this I don't think he was expecting that. "who was he and how did you meet him" At this point I think he would rather be an interrogator than a general "If I tell you Iroh you have to promise me you won't tell another living soul as I will be in so much trouble if anyone finds out" He didn't hesitate "I promise Korra whatever you say won't leave this room".

"I went to Republic City last year and I snuck off into the city. Someone tried to mug me and this boy stepped out of know where and saved me with his fire bending. He's called Mako and he lived on the streets with his brother. Mako took me to a street festival and we danced and laughed and we kissed" I haven't though about this memory in ages and I forgot how much I loved that day and also how I will never see him again. "What else happened how did you guys say goodbye, does he know about Tye?" Iroh look at me with his eager eyes "He does not know about Tye as I didn't know about Tye and also he didn't know I was the avatar as I lied about who I was. As for the good bye this crime gang tried to hurt his little brother and some orphans and he told me to run and that he needs to save his little brother" "I didn't picture you as someone who ran away from danger" I laughed at this as he knows me still "I didn't runaway I saved him and the children without them realizing using fog so Mako wouldn't know and by the time it was over I was in trouble with the police and Mako was gone. I had no idea where he lived and even if I did I was being watched by the white lotus" I wonder what Mako is doing now and if he has found someone and if so I hope he is happy. "I am sorry of how that ended but I agree this should never leave this room" I just nodded in agreement.

Iroh was only here for a few days but he taught a few fire bending tricks before he left for the earth kingdom. The only good hing about Iroh leaving is that I am practicing for my fire bending test. However Katara has told me it could be a few years until I take the test, I better start training as the sooner I pass my fire bending test the quicker I can learn how to air bend!


	9. Chapter 9

I can do this. I am ready for this. I will ace this. I just kept thinking positive thoughts about my fire bending test as the white lotus are finally letting me take it. I know I will pass but It has taken me 4 years for them to let me take it as they wanted me to focus on the spiritual side and connect but I am still a failure in that area. Which is why they have agreed to let me take it so Tenzin can come to the south pole and teach me air bending and help me connect to the spirit world, so basically they don't have to put up with my moaning anymore. "Let the test begin" Yes two fire blast heading their way which I wanted them to dodge so I can chuck a fire whip at them which hit one of them. I dodged all their attacks and now for my attack I ran at them where one tried to do a somersault which I tripped up and blasted him now for the other one chucking a big fire blast at him and yes it's a hit. "Yes" that must be the quickest test I've passed so far for the elements but the white lotus looked less than impressed mumbling to Katara "Come on we should be celebrating 3 elements down and one to go" "Very well Tenzin will be coming to the South pole in the next few days" Finally I get to learn air bending and hopefully connect to the spiritual world.

Few days have passed and Tenzin is finally here, he looked the same from when I last saw him in Republic City. "You must be Korra, well you have grown since I last saw you and hope you're still not getting into fights with crime gangs" He had to bring that up "Huh, well I haven't been lately but on a different topic when are we starting air bending practice" Tenzin looked down at his feet "You're not staying are you" Katara had been looking forward to this more than me as she doesn't get to see her son often. "No I'm not Republic City needs me right now, we're going to have to put your air bending training on hold for now" He did not just say that "I need to learn air bending.. I'm the avatar, believe me I would happily find another teacher but you are the only one, we are stuck with each other and if you can't leave Republic City then I will move there. It's a win win!" I could see this hurt Tenzin but he stood up straight "it's too dangerous for you there at the moment" Huh? Does he know who I am and what My responsibilities are? "I am the avatar if Republic city is out of balance it is my job to put back into balance.." "It's not up for discussion you will stay here and I will train you air bending once things get better in Republic City" I just nodded and headed to Naga room.

Tenzin and his family left the next morning. I decided I was going to Republic City as well, if Tenzin likes it or not. That night I saddled up Naga and decided to sneak to out of the compound and catch the fish boat which leaves once a week. "It's a good night to run away" "Look Katara…" "You don't need to explain, its time that your generation starts protecting the world, I will do my best to not let the white lotus know" I loved Katara as if she was family I gave her a huge hug and I was off. I thought I should go tell my family I'm going as they deserve that at least, My mum and dad approved and just gave me a big hug and that I will see them soon. Katie on the other hand couldn't care less that I was going, for some reason she has gone off me. I know they all went to the North Pole a few times and have met Tye but I don't see why that would make her go off me. Well I will have to find out another time as I need to get to the boat. I got in the storage of the boat safe and sound, me and Naga just hid behind some crates and slept most of the way. Once we docked in Republic City we hit the streets straight away it was just how I remembered it this huge city with concrete buildings everywhere you tuned. We were rushing about so much trying to dodge the sato and cabbage mobiles we ended up knocking over some guy. We stopped straight away "I am so sorry, we're new to the city, are you ok? I hope you're not hurt?"

He looked a bit confused "What me? I am perfectly fine you and your…. Dog? Didn't even make a mark" Phew "This is Naga and she is a polar bear dog and my name is Korra" He looked happy to meet me in all honestly "Korra, what a beautiful name, my name is Bolin and this is my ferret Paboo he's my team mascot for the fire ferrets" He was very proud of this, the fire ferrets that does ring a bell "You're a pro-bender?! That's amazing I have always wanted to see a match live. I've just moved here today but I am a big fan of pro-bending!" This guy is always smiling "well you must come and watch me play and I'll get you the best seat in the house" "Deal" We were both laughing and it hit me I have to get to air temple island before I get in more trouble than I already am.

"Hey Bolin do you know where Air Temple Island is and how I can get there?" "Oh yes I'll show you as I know a short cut" This was perfect already made a friend but this place does make me think of Mako. We were walking through this park and I finally got the courage to ask him "Bolin, I have a weird question. What happens to orphans who live on the streets in RC and I mean when there older?" Bolin gave me the weirdest look as if I was crazy "errrr well they get a job or move to a different city or sometimes they become pro benders like me… why do you ask?" He looked at me as he said the last bit and I can see why my face was shocked "Really! I didn't know you were an orphan and its because I met a orphan boy last time I was here and was just wondering what could of happened to him" He wasn't smiling as he was before, it must be a sore subject for him. "How did you meet him if you don't mind me asking?" "It was when I was 12 and I went off into the city by myself and got into trouble with this guy and out of know where this boy saved me and we hanged out and we went to this street festival and we…. Kissed" Bolin was giving me that look again as if I was crazy. "Is everything ok Bolin?" "yeah it's just I can't believe that happened" "Yeah I was not expecting it, the thing I regret is I never said Good bye as something happened with the triads" I didn't want to go into much detail as Bolin just kept staring at me as if I was crazy.

We were interrupted by this man yelling at people and that benders are bad. I couldn't stand and listen to this "Hey, bending is the best thing in the world" he looked at me with disgust "I suppose you're a bender" "well yeah" He rolled his eyes "benders are the worst they use their bending to oppress us normal people" what is he on about "what! You oppressing yourselves" He looked up as if he saw someone "officer these bender are oppressing my free speech" "we better get out of here Korra" I won't cause trouble so I nodded and we jumped on Naga and legged it. "He was nuts that guy. Oh Korra take this left and you'll be at Air Temple Island in no time" We got off Naga to give her a break and it was a quiet street with just shops down it. Then this car came round the corner and everyone in the street hid including Bolin. "Korra get out of sight that's the Triad" These people getting out of the car as if they own the place and threatening a shop keeper. "Hey! You leave him alone" They looked at me and laughed "you must be fresh off the boat if I was you I would run away before we put you in the hospital" No one threatens me "You better hope for your sake a hospital is nearby" I put my fist in my hand readying myself for a fight.

"Who do you think you are" They said dropping the shop keeper, all eyes were on me "Why don't you come and find out" They seemed glad about this as the water bender blasted some water at me which I reflected back into his face but turned it to Ice and breaking it by kicking his face on the car. I earth bended a piece of rock and the guy went flying in the air and before the other guy had a chance to chuck a firs blast at me I grabbed his fists and chucked him through a window. At this point they all ran to the car for a getaway but I earth bended the road and the car tipped over. Suddenly there were cheers and Bolin came running at me "You're the avatar! You forgot to mention that's" I was trying to be discreet "Yeah sorry it slipped my mind to tell you" The cheering stopped as the blimps were above us and the metal benders police force came down and arrested the thugs. Then I had a metal band around my wrist "you're coming too avatar" "What!, I caught the bad guys for you, you should be thanking me" He pointed to the road "Well you made a lot of damage and for that you need to come to the station. "she's the good guy" "Yeah if you were here sooner then you could of arrested them your way" "If it wasn't for her my shop would be smashed up more than it is". This is what it feels like for more than one person sticking up for you, it's a good feeling. "If you all feel so passionately about this then you can all come down to the station together" "Look it's my fault just arrest me and the thugs and leave these people alone" "Korra I don't mind" Bolin is such a nice guy "It's ok Bolin I know someone on the council who can get me out no problem. Go home and practice for your next match and I'll come see you for it" "Deal and hope you don't get into trouble" I doubt that very much being hauled away to the station I wonder if they will put me in a cell?

I was cuffed to a table by metal and the door flew open and this women came in she looked familiar. "Still causing trouble with the triads I see" Of all the people to come in that door it had to be Beifong "Look I was protecting the shop owners and taking out the bad…" "You were causing havoc in my city again" Why does she not like me "I don't understand your problem with me as your mum and Aang were friends" She was about to respond but Tenzin came through the metal door "Lin you are looking radiant as usual" She rolled her eyes "Cut the rubbish why is the avatar in my city I thought you were going to the south pole to train her" Tenzin looked down at his feet he must do it when he's feeling guilty "There has been a change in plan and as for this please let Korra go and I will take full responsibility for the events of today and cover the costs of the damages" Lin just looked even more annoyed "Fine! but get her out of my sight" With that she released me giving me a evil stare so I decided to give her one back "Always a pleasure Lin" Once outside he went ballistic at me and why I shouldn't of done what I did and that I will be on a boat tonight heading back to the South Pole. I tried to tell him Katara agreed with me coming here but I swear his head was going to burst "Don't bring my mother into this". We were standing at the docs on Air Temple Island with the air bending kids not wanting me to go either. I decided to give it one last shot "Look Tenzin putting off my training won't make me a better avatar nor will keeping me hidden away from the world. I saw a lot of the city today and its out of whack for even more reason I need to be here, Republic City needs you but it needs its avatar too" Tenzin just looked at me "Korra, I have done my best to guide Republic City to the dream my father had for it but your right the city has fallen out of balance since my fathers passing. You may stay here and train air bending with me. Republic City needs its avatar once again" "Yes! thank you! Your the best" I grabbed the air bending kids and Tenzin into a big hug. I was staying in Republic city learn air bending and restore balance to Republic City.


	10. Chapter 10

Bolin's Pov: I hope Korra will be ok. She said she knew someone on the council I wonder who she could mean. It must be Tenzin as she was going to Air temple island where the air accolades live. This is the best day I've had in ages I met a beautiful women who just happens to be the avatar and is amazing in every way! However I really hope she is not the girl my brother met all those years ago. He wouldn't stop talking about her for months and how he never got say good bye but on the other hand he is happy now and doesn't even mention her name.

Home sweet home I do love living in the pro-bending arena especially as I don't have to travel far to go to the gym or when playing a match. I was just getting into mine and Mako's apartment "Where have you been Bo? We had practice at 12pm today, the first afternoon slot we have had and you weren't here!" "Mak.." "I was worried about you bro, honestly where have you been?" Just got in the door and Mako is already yelling at me. He had a point I was meant to have practice at 12pm but I was busy meeting the girl of my dreams. "I met someone Mako and she needed my help. I couldn't just abandon her with city crime being sky high at the moment" I could see Mako instantly relax at this, I think he was just glad it wasn't to do with the triads. "So Bo who is this girl and what did she need help with?" Should I tell him I think it's the same girl he met all those years ago. No it can't be as Mako never mentioned she was the avatar and I swear her name was not Korra. "She's the avatar, Korra is her name and she was a bit lost on how to get back to Air Temple Island" So much for trying to be cool about it, my throat was so squeaky and off pitch and Mako tensed up again at this. "You met the avatar? What? But.. how?" "She knocked me over with her polar bear dog, I think she was trying to flirt with me" Mako didn't takes his eyes off mine, I'm not sure if it was shock or anger "Do you know if she came here alone or if any other water bender came with her?" he is obviously referring to the girl he met "She didn't mention bro but hey it's not a big deal as your happy and things are going great in your life" He looked sad but mange to pull off a smile "You right Bo, It would have been nice to see Katie again that's all" That was her name! I must ask Korra about her, I think it is very likely more than one water bender girl has ran off and met a fire bender. "Hey Mako do you want to see if we can go to the gym now and practice for our fight tomorrow?" Mako became his focused self again "Yeah let's do it, we need all the practice we can get for tomorrow's match" I didn't want to mention Korra might be coming tomorrow as it will just make him think about Katie again.

Korra's Pov:

It's 6 o'clock in the morning and I'm mediating, well sitting silently with my legs crossed and my hands on my knees. "Korra you have to stop fidgeting as much, meditating is about letting go and being still so you can concentrate better" All I'm concentrating is how I can do this without moving. "How long do I have to do this for it feels like I have been here for hours" I kept my eyes closed but I swear I could hear Tenzin rolling his eyes. "Korra we will keep doing this as it's one of the best ways of you being able to connect to the spirit world." Me sitting here doing nothing will connect me to the spirit world? Somehow I don't think so "I've had enough of this for now can't you teach me how to air bend instead" "I'll make you a deal you mediate for 30 minutes and I will start teaching you an air bending technique?" I'm surprised he offered me the deal I thought he would just say no "Deal!" now 30 minutes of day dreaming.

30 minutes had passed and we were walking up these stair and there were this swinging doors at the top along with the air bending kids. "This is an ancient artefact of the air accolades it's one of the effective techniques of teaching air bending. Jinora can you please provide a demonstration" What is she going to do walk … Tenzin just did a massive air blast and the doors are going round a 100mph and Jinora is just floating though them. "Now you try Korra" I can do this! Tenzin did another air blast at the doors and I was off. It was not going great being hit in the faces and every place in my body. "Be the leaf" Meelo was saying. I just ended up being knocked out of the doors and on to the floor by Tenzin. "This is stupid! how is this meant to teach me Air Bending!" "You have to be patient Korra, these things take time" I was losing my cool "Maybe I can't Air Bend because I don't need it!" Tenzin jumped back a step but then straightened himself out "Of course you need it don't be ridiculous" I don't need this right now I just ended up walking off and he did the same in the opposite direction.

Later that night I was listening to the pro-bending match on the radio that the white lotus guards were listening to and it got to the deciding point and then the radio went dead. "Korra can you come down here please" How did Tenzin know I was here, the white lotus looked embarrassed as they hadn't realised I was listening to the match too. "I was listening to that and it just got to the best bit" Tenzin just gave me a death stare "You shouldn't be listening to that nonsense it's a mockery to bending" I didn't want to argue with Tenzin he has let me stay here and put a roof over my head "Look I am sorry about earlier Tenzin. I lost my cool, It's because I am getting frustrated with not being able to do it" Tenzin took a step towards me and out his hand on my shoulder "It's ok Korra, no one expects you to get this straight away, How long did it take for you to learn the other elements?" "That's the thing all the other came so easy to me by the time I was 5 years old, I know I wasn't a master but I could bend the 3 elements" Tenzin put his hand on his chin "Aang struggled to master earth bending as that was his opposite and I know air is not your element opposite but I would say it's the opposite to your personality" He had a point air bending is care free and chilled and I am pretty full on with things and get annoyed quite quickly. "That would make sense. Is it ok if you carry on training me air bending and that we can start a fresh tomorrow?" He smiled at me and nodded and with that I was off to bed. I didn't mention I was planning on going to the pro-bending arena tomorrow to see the fire ferrets play, we had just made up and I didn't want to have an argument straight away.


	11. Chapter 11

Off to the pro-bending arena I go. I have been practising my air bending techniques all day and I am improving as I am not as bruised and banged up as I was yesterday. I arrived at the arena in no time and decided I can probably sneak in and find Bolin but it's a lot bigger than I thought and ended up in this gym. "Oi you! what are you doing in my gym" I turned around to see this guy holding weights over his shoulder. I was busted "Err I'm looking for the bathroom?" That is all I could come up with on the spot, I'm not as good at lying as I once was "oh there you are, I've been looking all over for you. Hey -" He grunted and started tiding up the gym with earth bending. "Thank you Bolin, I was trying to find you" Smiling as usual "It was nothing why don't you come and see the match and please call me Bo" Bo seemed a bit on edge but I guess he's nervous about tonight's match.

We arrived in this room and it was the best place in the house! It overlooked the match as this is where the pro-benders come before they go on for their match. "Welcome to the best seats in the house!" I couldn't stop smiling "This is amazing Bo thank you for letting me watch the match here". I could hear people enter the room "Hey bro, come here a minute" I turned around and Bo looked on edge again I hope this guy wasn't giving him a hard time. "Hey Korra this is my brother" "Hi nice to meet you" I put my hand out but he didn't take it he just turned around to his team mate saying Hi to me with his back turned, how rude. Then this girl came into the room and clocked me "Hi Asami this is my friend Korra" She gave me a warm smile "Hi, it's nice to meet you" She put her hand out and I gladly accepted it "Hey, are your fan of pro-bending as well?" She was about to answer but this noise for the speakers came, the match was about to begin. "wish me luck not that we'll need it" What a great guy Bo was "good luck" It was amazing the fire ferrets had control of the first match, accept the water bender who was the weakest player of the three. The first round was a tie and now on to the second round and the fire ferrets were struggling, the water bender had been chucked off the pitch into the drink by an earth blast. Bo was also struggling as two of them ganged up on him and now he was in the drink it was getting tense with 10 seconds left but then from nowhere Mako produces these amazing fire blasts knocking the whole team into the drink and winning the match!

"So, what did you think?" "What did I think! That was amazing" I turned to his brother who was coming in "and wow what a great hat trick you did" I tried again with Bo's brother as I thought he would be in a better mood now they won the match "Your still here?" this guy is so rude! "Well, you're still a jerk?" Bo just smiled at me "Don't mind him" Asami looked shocked at Mako's remark "That was uncalled for! But well done Mako you were amazing" wait did Asami she just say Mako? "Thanks Asami" They kissed and I was just staring at him, this can't be the same Mako I met, he wasn't this rude. I hope it wasn't, not because he's with someone but because of his arrogance. I decided it can't be and that I will try not to talk to him. I turned to Bo "Hey Bo do you think you can teach me a few moves?" "Yeah no problem have you learnt a lot of earth bending?" try 6 hours a day 7 days a week for all my life "Yeah I've been immersed with bending my whole life but it's a whole different style over here" "Wait, Korra are you an earth bender?" I liked Asami as she seemed a genuinely nice person "Yes and a water bender and a fire bender" I said this quite proudly "Wait! You're the avatar?" "Yeah, the one and only" Mako had propped his head up and was staring at me quite intently, is he annoyed or surprised? "You're the avatar and I'm an idiot" this put a smile on my face "Both are true" Asami turned to me "I would love to come and see you earth bend but I promised my dad I would meet him for dinner. It's a pleasure meeting you Korra and I will see you tomorrow Mako?" Mako looked like his was in his own little world but snapped out of it to answer Asami "Yeah of course" They kissed and she left to meet her dad as we went to the gym. I didn't see why Mako was coming as he didn't seem like he liked me or had any time for me

Once in the gym my blood started pumping as I was excited to learn a few moves. "Try this Korra" Bolin earth bended two of the earth plates and smashed them to the back of the net "Like this" I could tell something wasn't right about it "Good but try moving your feet more as you need to be agile on the pitch.. like this" I studied what Bo did and I tried again "Wow! You're a quick learner" "Not bad" This guy is really starting to irate me "What does it take to impress this guy?" Mako still looked moody "what? I said not bad" I just rolled my eyes "Hey Korra did you come over to Republic city alone or did your family or any other water benders come with you" I wasn't expecting that not because it's out of the blue, it is a fair question but he is just the first person who has ever asked about my family well apart from nice Mako. I thought I would get it asked more often but I think as I am the avatar, people think it's normal for me to not be with my family, well that's the conclusion I have come to. "I came alone my family are back in the South Pole unless you count the white lotus there are a few water benders" Bo and Mako both looked a bit sad about this "Why do you look sad? It's not like I never see them, I just have a duty of mastering all four elements that's all" Bo cheered up and Mako still looked sad but to be honest that could just be his moody self. "Thank you for tonight, I better head back to the air temple as Tenzin is going to freak if he realises I came here tonight" We said our goodbyes and that we'll meet up soon.

Mako' pov: I was running bit late for the match as me and Asami got held up in traffic. The last thing I wanted to see before the match was a fan girl in our locker room. I had to let Bo know he can't keep doing this "Hey bro, come here a minute" Bo turned around and he even looked guilty for bringing her here as I didn't want to embarrass him I whispered "You can't keep bringing your crazy fan girls in here" Bo just gave me his puppy dog eyes "She not just anyone. Hey Korra this is my brother" She said hello to me but I had to talk to - about his game, so I just said Hi without turning to face her, as Bo had done this more than once it's not like I'm going to see a lot of her. I could hear Asami chatting to her but then the noise from the speakers interrupted came and the match was about to begin.

The first round we were pretty even matched but when it came to the second round we were struggling, as - was not having a good game or he just wasn't trying. - and Bo were both knocked into the drink. It was up to me to get us through I saw their next moves and took my chance three fire blast, three opponents and all of them went into the drink. The crowds went wild as we were announced as the winners and are progressing to the next round. Once back in the locker room I could see the fan girl was still her she congratulated me but all I could say was "You're still here?" I knew it was rude but I didn't want this becoming a regular thing. I saw Asami and she was not impressed with what I just said but still congratulated me. Then the next thing I know this fan girl is asking for tip from Bo? She can't be that bright as she is obviously a water bender and he's an earth bender. I was just getting changed and I can hear Asami asking Korra if she's an earth bender and then I heard her say she is a water, earth and fire bender! She's the avatar Bo met the other day why didn't he tell me she was the avatar when I called him over! I had to acknowledge what a fool I was "You're the avatar and I am an idiot" This made her smile agreeing with me.

I couldn't help but stare at her she was the avatar who came from the south pole. I wonder if she knew Katie? I try not to think about her anymore as it was such a long time ago and we only spent a day together but she always kept creeping into my thoughts and what she is doing now? Wait Asami just spoke to me, I snapped out of my day dream and instantly said "Yeah of course" as that's usually the answer she wants and she nodded and left. I just hope I didn't agree to anything stupid? Oh well, I think I will go to the gym with Bo & Korra, see if I can find out anything about Katie. We got to the gym and I was trying to think of how I could bring Katie up in conversation but I kept getting distracted by Bo teaching Korra moves. She was a quick learner but I bet she is used to doing things perfectly being the avatar. I gave her a compliment saying not bad but she took it as a dig and rolled her eyes at me. I didn't make the best first impression so I must rectify that somehow. Then my amazing brother asked the question I wanted, Did Korra come to Republic City alone from the south pole? Sadly she did, well a few white lotus but they tend to be middle aged or ancient. Korra thought we were sad and tried to cheer us up, she really is a nice person and reminds me of Katie in a lot of ways. It was getting late and Korra had left for air temple island and me and Bo went back to our apartment at the top of the pro-bending arena. We could see air temple island from our window and I didn't realize it but I smiled looking at it and it's because I thought of Korra? It's been a weird day so I decided to get some rest and forget about everything, until tomorrow that is.


End file.
